Gates are commonly used to with fencing. Typically, these known gates include a hinge assembly positioned on one side of the gate and a locking device positioned one another side of the hinge. The hinge is secured to one section of the fence and the locking device is secure to another section of the fence. When the locking assembly is secured to the fence, the gate provides a barrier between the two sections of fence. However, when the locking device is opened, the gate is moveable, and a gate body swings about the hinge assembly. However, there is a flaw in this design, as known gates can be cumbersome because the gate body can be an obstruction when passing through the sections of fence. As a result, it is desired to have a gate that is capable of multidirectional movement so that the gate body is not an obstruction.